


Kiss Goodbye

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ororo says goodbye to Logan.





	Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘X-Men’ nor am I profiting from this.

Ororo tiptoes over the chilly garage floor. No one else is awake this early except for perhaps Charles, but he relishes any quiet he can find. 

Logan slurps the last of his coffee and ditches the cup in his jacket pocket. To him, students knowing he needs coffee to get through the day is weakness. 

“Be careful,” she whispers. “I hear we’re expecting snow.” 

Careful or not, his body will recover. However, new skin growing over road rash or a head injury suddenly disappearing will draw the wrong attention. 

“I’ll be careful,” he grunts. “Go get some sleep.”

“Goodbye kiss?”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this might have a breakup tone, but I really meant it as a couple saying goodbye before one goes on a trip.


End file.
